Comfort
by Shusays
Summary: Bra has feeling for Pan, but Pan doesn't know. When Pan's sex hungry bf gets too powerfull will they be able to stop him? Shoujo-Ai BraPan (COMPLETED)
1. Rescued!

**Comfort  
**  
Shu: Hi, whats up? This is my very first fanfic.. also my first Yuri fic.. (even though the yuri won't be here for a while) so please. GO EASY ON ME! Read, enjoy, and please review.. flames and all!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ/GT.. (even though im sure we all wish we do.)  
  
text goes here = This type of talking are thoughts  
  
text goes here = This type of talking.. is just normal talking  
  
(text goes here) = This type of talking.. is just me butting in to make a little note.  
  
Ages: Pan 18/ Bra 17/ Trunks 31/ Goten 30 No one else really matters.  
  
Since none of you have read this yet.. Im not going to dedicate this at all to anyone except for ONE person. she has great fics 1 really great fic right now.. and I don't know if she plans on writing more. but because of her I started writing this fic. so this one is for you (My Angelic Twin! HAHAHA!)  
  
**Chapter One - Rescued!  
**  
Pan was at the club with her boyfriend, Bob, and they had been dancing for about 3 hours. She had gone to the bathroom to quickly freshen up before she decided to leave and she remembered the day 4 years ago, when she met him on accident. She was throwing up from eating something and ran into the wrong bathroom, and she saw him there washing his hands. He was nice enough to help her and they started talking (In the bathroom I might add). They became friends quite quickly and from then on told each other everything. Two years later, Pan told Bob how she felt about him, and he felt the same way. From then on they were inseparable.  
  
"Hey Bob, im getting pretty tired. Can we go now?" Pan said. Bob started throwing his arms around and spilling his beer everywhere said, "SURE! LETS GO!" He fell over and landed onto Pan's shoulder.  
  
Pan dragged him out of the club Ragnarok. She started walking to his car and put him in the back seat. He fell down and passed out. She drove back to his place and opened the door. She flew up the stairs and into his room and put him in his bed. She knelt down next to him and kissed him goodnight.  
  
"Where ya goin?" He slurred. Pan saw that he was holding her hand. Quite roughly too.  
  
"It's late.. I should go.. I don't want me parents to be angry at me." She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"Stay awhile.. it'll be fun." He pulled her and forced her down onto the bed. He got on top of her and had his hands holding her arms down. His legs were right around hers. He looked down at her and licked his lips. She had a look of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Bob please.. let me go. I told you, im not ready yet for this yet." He wouldn't move.. he held her down tightly and gave her a smirk that would put fear in Vegeta's eyes.  
  
"but im ready.. I've been waiting for this for a long time. Just enjoy it. I'm sure you want this." She tried to squirm but couldn't because of his weight. She got ready to blow him away and flared her ki, but he predicted this and quickly used his hand to rub her tail spot. Her ki instantly dropped and she moaned outloud. He then quickly kissed her and kept rubbing her tail spot. She tried to get him off of her but her ki wouldn't gather. He tore her shirt in half and pulled off her bra and started to lick her breasts. She slapped him hard across the face. He turned his head and looked down at her. He pulled up his hand and slapped her, leaving a red bruise on her face. He looked down and saw that her nipples were hard and decided to have some fun with her. He bit on one of her hard nipples and pulled on it. Tears came to her eyes and she screamed and yelled at him to stop, but he wouldn't. She again tried to flare her ki, but his fingers never left her tail spot.  
  
He pulled down his pants and his boxers and pulled down her skirt and panties. "This might hurt a bit." He moved his hardened member towards her entrance and pulled her legs apart. He moved his legs to the inside of hers so that she couldn't move them back.  
  
"No! Please stop!" She yelled at him, but he wouldn't listen. He pushed his hard cock towards her entrance and touched it lightly. Then a blur of blue hair came and He was ripped away from her and thrown against the wall. Out of nowhere Bra had come in and forced him into the wall. She flew at him with anger and punched him in the gut several times, making him throw up blood each time. She kicked him in the groin, and he bent down to hold his precious cock (OUCH!). She then pulled up her knee right into his jaw, breaking it with a sickening crunching sound. She wrapped both her hands around his neck and slowly started to choke him. Pan started to whimper and Bra let go of him. She charged up her ki and sent him flying through the wall and into the street below, only to have him hit by an oncoming car. The Man got out of the car and checked to see if he was okay. When he smelled the alcohol on him, he knew that he was drunk. So he pulled him over the road, stole his wallet, and drove off.  
  
Bra looked down at him and saw that he was still alive. She thought that she'd let the police take care of him. She moved back towards Pan who was breathing deeply with tears in her eyes. She didn't move. Bra moved over to her and Pan looked away. She didn't want Bra to see her. "Pan.. are you okay?"  
  
Pan rolled over on her side and looked away from Bra. Bra moved to the side of the bed and hugged her friend. Pan put her arms around Bra and hugged her friend tightly, not caring that she still had her clothes torn. She cried her eyes out and Bra tried to comfort her. She held Pan tightly and flew back to her room at Capsule Corporation. She went through the window and laid Pan down. She had cried herself to sleep. Bra knelt down and kissed Pan on her lips. Pan squirmed a bit and rolled over but didn't wake up. Bra sat next to Pan and put her head in her lap. She moved her hand through pan's long hair. I wonder how long it's been, since I've felt this way about Pan. Probably since she became 16. She began to dress differently than those loose jeans and that shirt and that stupid bandanna. She started wearing tight shirts and skirts, and sometimes even went out low cut shirts which showed off a lot of cleavage. She became taller, and much cuter, and she stopped acting like such a tom-boy since then. She still trained a lot though. Damn Bob. I knew he was no good for her. I should have killed him. She laid down next to Pan and pulled up the covers to cover Pan's body (which could be seen through the torn clothes). She put her arms around Pan and gently dozed off into sleep, only to see Pan in her dreams.  
  
Shu: Well, that's it for Chapter one.. I don't really know if its long or not.. but tell me what you think.. For those of you who have played the game Max Payne, yes I did steal the name of the club from that game. I'm sorry about that, but it sounds cool. I'll update again real soon, after I get some reviews from some people, maybe about 5. Remember, if you think I should change something, or if you wanna suggest something go ahead. See ya! 


	2. Laughs and Fun

**Comfort  
**  
Shu: Hey, I'm back from wherever I was. And since most of you are probably impatient. I think I'll go straight to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ/GT.. (Even though im sure we all wish we do.) I don't own McDonald's and I don't own any Coca-cola Products.  
  
text goes here = this type of talking are thoughts  
  
text goes here = this type of talking.. is just normal talking  
  
(text goes here) = This type of talking.. is just me butting in to make a little note.  
  
Ages: Pan 18/ Bra 17/ Trunks 31/ Goten 30 No one else really matters.  
  
**Chapter 2 - Laughs and Fun  
**  
Pan was running through a hallway. It seemed like it was in slow motion. She turned back to see if "he" was still chasing her. She saw he wasn't, so she ran faster to get away from him. She stopped at an intersection. She went left and ran into a bedroom. The door slammed shut behind her. She was thrown onto the bed and was chained. She couldn't move or do anything. Her clothes disappeared and "he" appeared in front of her. His eyes were closed and he was smiling at her. He pulled his hands out from behind his back and showed her the palm of his hands. He opened his eyes and walked towards her. He put his hands on her legs and slight rubbed her legs, making her shiver. He pulled his own clothes off and got on top of her. He kissed her and she screamed.  
  
Pan woke up panting and crying at the same time, remembering the night before. Bra got up and looked up at her and put her arms around her. Pan leaned against her friend and cried onto her shoulder. Bra wrapped her arms around her friend and tried to calm her down. Bra laid down and pulled Pan with her. She kept her arms around Pan's shoulders. Pan put her head on Bra's chest and wrapped her arms around Bra's waist.  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
Pan got up and walked to Bra's drawer. She took out some clothes and went into the bathroom. She stripped down to nothing and got into the shower. She turned it on and got sprayed with hot water. She grabbed the lather and started to scrub as hard as possible, trying to get out the smell of "him". When she was finished her whole body had turned a blood red color. Thanks to Saiyan healing though, it only lasted about 4 minutes. She put a towel around her and got out of the shower. She went back into the room to get a hairdryer. When she opened the door, Bra was standing there staring straight at Pan's chest. Bra's face turned red and Pan screamed and closed the door. Pan opened the door and saw Bra was still standing there red- faced.  
  
"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!" Pan screamed at her. "What're you doing here anyway? I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"Uh. I.. was. um. getting up so I could try to sneak a peek of you without any clothes on just checking to see if you were ok! Hehe... eh.." Bra said while trying not to blush anymore than she was already.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well I'm fine. You don't have to follow me everywhere I go. I'm ok now." Pan closed the door and took the towel off and started to dry herself off.  
  
"Oh." Damn.. I kinda wanted to follow her around everywhere she goes.  
  
Pan got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. She had put on a tight white shirt which showed off her stomach. She had on tight blue jeans that hugged in her in all the right spots. As she looked around she found a naked Bra changing her clothes. Bra's face went red and Pan screamed and closed the bathroom door again. "You could have said you were changing!"  
  
But that would take the fun out of it Bra said as she finished changing, with a smirk on her face. Bra had put on a tight red shirt which showed off a lot of cleavage, with a very short red skirt and red boots that went up to her thighs with a red headband. (I pretty much stole her look from GT, but I improved it a little.) Pan walked out of the bathroom and checked to see if Bra was trying to surprise her again. When she realized she wasn't, they both walked downstairs to see Vegeta and Trunks stuffing their faces, with Bulma making pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, muffins, and bagels.  
  
"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Hi Trunks!" Bra said as she walked by and sat down at the table. She dragged Pan along and sat her down too. Good morning Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks."  
  
"Oh Pan! I didn't know you were here! You must have come in late! Well it's alright. You can use the room next to Bra's." Trunks blushed as he saw Pan staring at her. Trunks was wearing a blue shirt with a jacket over it and blue jeans. Vegeta just grunted which probably meant "When did Kakarot's Brat's Kid get here?"  
  
Bra and Pan helped themselves to the heap of food which was starting to disappear from the table. Bra had finished her food and was waiting for Pan. She was eating more since she did have Goku's blood running through her veins. When Pan had cleaned her plate, Bulma had run out of food. There was only one more stack of Pancakes left, and Vegeta and Trunks both stuck their fork into it. They both stared at each other and jumped out of the chair. They started to fight to see who gets the stack. While they were fighting, Bulma walked by and started to eat the stack herself. When she finished Vegeta had beaten Trunks and saw that Bulma had eaten the stack herself. "WOMAN!!! WHERE ARE MY PANCAKES!?!?" Bulma smiled at Vegeta and pointed to her stomach. "Ya want them? Come and get them!" Bulma jumped up and screamed as Vegeta smirked and chased after her. Bra hung her head in shame and Trunks turned away embarrassed. Pan just laughed the whole time. "Let's get outta here." "Hey Trunks! You wanna come too?" Trunks turned to Pan and his face turned red. "Uh.. sure!" "Where we goin anyway?" Bra said as Pan got a confused look on her face. "I thought you knew!" Pan said as she turned to Bra.  
  
"OHHHH VEGETA!!!!" Could be heard coming from upstairs. "Anywhere is better than here." Bra said as she grabbed Pan's and Trunks's hand as she flew out of the house.  
  
After 10 minutes of talking, the three decided to call Goten and go to see a movie. "Goten! What's up?" Trunks said as he slapped his best friend a high-five." Goten had on a black shirt with a white jacket over it, and black jeans. "N.Nothin." He said as he stared at Bra. They walked in and paid for the tickets and sat down to watch Star Wars: Episode 53. (I REALLY hate Star Wars and all those damn movies. So for all you Star Wars fans, TOO BAD! And for those Trekkies, I hate Star Trek just as much!) Goten sat in the first sat. To the right of him sat Bra. To her left sat Pan and to her left sat Trunks. Trunks and Bra were both staring at Pan out of the corner of their eyes. Goten had his eyes on Bra, and Pan was the only one watching the movie. "Can I have some popcorn?" Pan said. "SURE!" yelled Trunks and Bra at the same time handing her their own popcorn. Trunks stared at Bra with a look that meant, "Lay off! She's mine!" Bra looked back at her older brother with a sinister look and carefully reached over to his popcorn. As she reached over she gently brushed her hand against Pan's breast and "accidentally" tipped over Trunk's Pepsi onto his pants. "AWW SHIT!" Trunks got up and tossed the rest of his Pepsi at Bra who got soaked as well. Goten stared at Trunks and said, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET HER WET?" Even though she looks really hot! Goten forgot why he was yelling and ended up staring at Bra's wet t-shirt instead. Pan saw this and smacked her uncle upside the head. She walked out and the other three followed.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Pan and Goten both yelled. They decided to go to McDonald's. Trunks ordered 15 #1's 20 # 4's and 7 # 6's (Like I really know what those are). Pan ordered 17 #8's 20 #9's and 15 Apple Pies. Goten surprisingly ordered 10 of each number. Bra, not being part of the Son family, or a male saiyan, ordered a Big Mac, a Large Coke and a Large Fries. They started to eat as the other customers just stared at them in awe. When they finished they forced Trunks to pay. Just as they were about to leave, a familiar face walked in, and this time he wasn't alone. Bob had walked in, looking completely healed from his encounter with Bra. With him he had 4 friends covered in cloaks. Bob was wearing a black jacket, with a blood red shirt underneath. He had on black jeans with a small sheathed knife on his belt. Bra, Goten, Pan, and Trunks all sensed that they all had high ki levels. Bob turned and saw who he was looking for. He walked forward towards Pan and Bra stepped in front of her. Bob stared at her and smirked. "What's going on?" Trunks asked. "He tried to rape Pan last night." Bra said as she kept her eyes on Bob, and his lackeys. Trunks and Goten both stared at Bob with hate in their eyes.  
  
"Not in here. You wouldn't want to hurt all these innocent people, would you?" Bob said with a smile on his face. "If you want a fight, follow us outside." With that said Bob teleported outside. His four lackeys followed him. Trunks rolled up his sleeves and left his jacket on the chair. Goten removed his own jacket as well and walked out with Trunks. Bra turned to Pan. "Are you ready to fight them?" "I don't know if I can." "Just think about what he almost did to you, and let that be your reason to beat him." "Ok." They both walked outside and let the door slam shut behind them. The customers didn't notice that nine of the people inside the restaurant and had left and were about to start a giant fight. Nor did they know that they were all about to die since the restaurant was about to blow up. (Lots of deaths in my story, but its just people that don't matter, so its not like I care.) :-D  
  
Shu: There's chapter 2!! I hope you people like it, cause if you don't then I'll just kick your ass (j/k) RR Please!! Chapter 3 will be out soon afterwards. 


	3. Small Battle, Giant Victory

Comfort  
  
*Shu* Hey, it's me again. I'm back with Chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ/GT.. (Even though im sure we all wish we do.) I don't own McDonald's.  
  
*text goes here* = this type of talking are thoughts  
  
text goes here = this type of talking.. is just normal talking  
  
(text goes here) = This type of talking.. is just me butting in to make a little note.  
  
Ages: Pan 18/ Bra 17/ Trunks 31/ Goten 30 No one else really matters.  
  
Chapter 3 - Small Battle, Giant Victory  
  
Trunks and Goten were waiting outside. Bra and Pan walked out and stopped behind the two boys. They all looked up to see Bob flying in the air with the four others. Bob had a smirk on his face, but his four lackeys just looked straight ahead, not even caring about what was happening.  
  
"Pan, did you teach him how to fly?" Trunks asked her not looking back. "That's the weird thing. I didn't."  
  
The lackeys each took off their cloaks to reveal numbers on their chests. 1, 2, 3, and 4. Each had their own special weapon. Number 1 had a giant broad sword big enough to chop through Majin Buu. Number 2 had strangely shaped spikes on his gloves. They looked sharp enough to chop through stone. Number 3 had a spear that shone brightly. Number 4 had 8 scimitars all tied to his belt.  
  
The four lackeys disappeared into thin air while Trunks, Bra, Goten and Pan followed. Bob just floated there laughing.  
  
(Here's where it gets super confusing, so instead of trying to talk about all four fights at once. I'm going to write about one at a time. Starting with Number 1 vs. Trunks. Number 2 vs. Bra. Number 3 vs. Goten. And last but surely not least Number 4 vs. Pan.)  
  
Trunks flew at Number 1 and started his assault. Even with his huge sword he was still super fast. He dodged each of Trunk's punches and used the hilt of his sword to send Trunks flying. Trunks counterattacked by teleporting behind Number 1 and kicking him in the side of the head. Number 1 started losing balance and headed for the ground. Trunks charged his ki into a beam and sent it after Number 1. The beam hit head on and Number 1 flew straight into the ground making the first of many craters. Trunks stood still in his position staring through the smoke as he saw him getting back up. Number 1 looked up at Trunks and with super speed was instantly above Trunks sword over his head. He swung the sword and Trunks barely caught the blade between his hands. Number 1 pushed the sword down harder trying to chop Trunks in half, but Trunks held on as tight as he could. Trunk's eyes turned green. His hair stood on end, and turned gold. Number 1 was confused and was suddenly having the sword pushed up against him. Trunks pulled the blade to the side and snapped it where he held it. He threw the broken blade at Number 1 and stabbed him with it. Number 1 used this as an advantage to attack Trunks. He swung the now broken sword at Trunks and sliced his shoulder. Trunks flinched and punched Number 1 with his good arm (Right arm) in the face, followed by a kick and a ki blast. Number 1 flew into the ground and Trunks followed with a series of kicks to the mid-section. Number 1 countered by attacking Trunks sliced arm and kicking him in the face. Number 1 put his hands together and hit Trunks on the back to send him flying to the ground. Trunks hit the ground hard and saw that his favorite blue shirt was covered in blood.  
  
"AHHHH!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!!!!" He powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and flew straight at Number 1. He used a series of punches mixed in with some kicks, a ki blast and knock to his back to send him into the ground. Trunks charged up a beam above his head and shot it straight into the ground at Number 1. "DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Number 2 was flying in the air staring at Bra. From what he could tell she looked different from the males, obviously because she was female! He tilted his head at her in a look that gave her chills. *Is he checking me out or something? Shit!! I should just kick his ass fast!*  
  
Bra teleported behind Number 2 who was too busy staring at Bra's still wet-shirt to notice she had disappeared. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him back flipping him. She held on to his arms tightly so that he couldn't use them. She then used her legs to kick him over and over again in the stomach, making him cough up blood each time (sound familiar?) She then pulled one leg up and quickly brought it down right in between his legs. (I am soooo mean.) Number 2 quickly fell to the ground holding himself. He hit the ground and quickly got up. He charged at Bra and tried to use his fists as weapons. Bra just showed some cleavage and he stopped dead in his tracks. Bra flew forward and he started yelping in pain as Bra brought on her endless assault. Soon afterwards Bra kicked him so hard that her leg went through Number 2's stomach. He blew away with the wind.  
  
Number 3's eyes were closed as he silently floated in mid-air. Goten studied him a bit and decided when would be best to attack. He quickly teleported behind him, but realized that Number 3 was gone. Suddenly he was slashed in the face from above with Number 3's spear. Number 3 slowly floated down, but still had his eyes closed. Goten smirked and thought of a good plan. He telelported twice. Once behind Number 3 and once three feet away from Number 3. When he looked forward, he saw that Number 3 had his spear drawn in front of Goten. Goten looked at the spear and grabbed it. He pulled hard and snapped it. He took the head of the spear and threw it at Number 3. The spear flew at Number 3's head and sliced it in half.  
  
Pan stared at Number 4 with hate in her eyes. Number 4's body started to change shape and soon he wasn't very human looking anymore. He had changed his shape into a giant flying octopus with a scimitar in each tentacle. (If u don't know how many tentacles an octopus has then maybe you shouldn't read this.) Pan Charged at Number 4 and tried to throw a punch. Number 4 swung 6 of the scimitars are Pan while using two of them to block against Pan's attack. Pan dodged each slash and flew behind Number 4. She charged up a ball of ki and shot it at Number 4. Number 4 sliced the ball and smirked at Pan. He started spinning in a circle and soon he was spinning faster then a tornado. He extended his tentacles and soon the blades of the scimitar's were swinging around madly waiting to chop Pan down into shish-kebab. Pan stared at Number 4 with wide eyes. Number 4 started laughing and flew towards Pan. Pan teleported and Number 4 chased her. Pan flew at a building and was cornered against the wall. Number 4 flew at her and hit the building. One of the blades struck Pan's arm and she screamed in pain as the blade was going deeper into her. With her free hand she quickly knocked the blade away.  
  
"Don't worry Pan. He won't kill you. He's going to keep you alive just enough so I can finish what I started." Bob yelled at her from above.  
  
"Pan! Look out!" Bra yelled. Number 4 flew at Pan with all 8 tentacles extended.  
  
"RENZOKU SHINE MISSLE ATTACK!!!" (for those of you who are die-hard DBZ Fans, you know what this is. If your not, you'll find out soon enough.)  
  
Number 4 stopped where he was and screamed in pain. Six of his tentacles were gone. He threw one of his last swords at Pan. Bra flew at it and kicked it away. "Pan! Are you okay?" "I'm.. I'm fine." Bra put her arms around Pan and flew down to the ground. "It's okay now Gotenks! I got her!"  
  
From behind the building a tall, glowing figured appeared. The figure stopped in front of Number 4 and started to laugh. Number 4 was pissed that this freak with long upside-down spikes (SSJ3) was able to destroy 6 of his tentacles. "Master Bob! What should I do?" Number 4 asked.  
  
"Pathetic." Bob yelled back. "Asking your master for advice in a battle? Your not worthy to be my minion!" "No master forgive me!" Bob put his hand out towards Number 4 and a red ball of ki appeared. He fired it at Number 4 and watched as the horror began. Number 4's remaining tentacles were ripped off from his body. Number 4 yelled in pain and slowly backed up against the building. The two tentacles moved towards Number 4 and sliced him into pieces. Pan looked up to see what was going on, but Bra put her arms around Pan and led her away. "Wait Bra! I wanna see what happened!"  
  
Gotenks stared at Bob for a while and smirked. "He's pathetic? If he's so pathetic then why did you choose him for your lackey?"  
  
"That's none of your business Blondie. Prepare to die." Bob disappeared and the battle started. Gotenks flew at Bob and punched him three times in the gut. Bob wasn't affected at all and attacked Gotenks with full force. He kicked him on the side of the head, and shot an energy ball right into his stomach. Gotenks flew at the building and flew threw it. He jumped to his feet and powered up. Soon his yellow upside-down spikes were glowing gold. He charged straight at Bob and his fist connected with his stomach. Gotenks stared wide-eyed at what he had just done. He slowly pulled his arm back and realized he had put his arm through Bob. Gotenks slowly flew backwards and stared at Bob, who hadn't moved since the attack. Bob looked down at the hole in his stomach and smirked. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Bob put his hand over the hole and soon it was gone.  
  
"How.. how did you do that!?" "Easy. With my new power, I am invincible! With your feeble attack power of 50 million (feeble my ass) you are nothing to me. I have an attack power of 90 trillion! Gotenks slowly moved backwards with his eyes wide open. He had trouble fighting Majin Buu who's attack power was 55 million (I made these numbers up to make them seem super powerful). How was he supposed to fight this guy? "Aww. Don't tell me your glowing all bright and yellow for looks? Come on. Attack me again! Let's see how strong Pan's savior really is. Gotenks clenched his teeth.  
  
"DON'T EVER SPEAK HER NAME AGAIN!" Gotenks powered up and raised his power level to 100 million (that was fast) and kicked off Bob's head. He ripped off his arms and crushed his body. Taking deep breathes he slowly went back down to the ground and powered down. Gotenks was walking away when he de-fused back into Goten and Trunks. (For all you Trunks fans, the only reason I said Goten's name first is b/c his name appears first in the Fusion form of Gotenks). Goten and Trunks slowly walked away as if they were still fused together.  
  
*Shu* Here's Chapter 3. I think it's longer then the rest. I have some good ideas up in my old noggin. I know most of you ppl are here to find a lemon scene with Bra and Pan, but you'll have to wait a while for me to think how it'll happen. Plus I was wondering what you ppl thought about a Trunks and Goten pairing within this fic. Tell me what you guys think when you review the chapter. Thanks bye! 


	4. Feelings Revealed

Comfort  
  
*Shu* I'm back with Chapter 4!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ/GT.. (Even though im sure we all wish we do.)  
  
*text goes here* = this type of talking are thoughts  
  
text goes here = this type of talking.. is just normal talking  
  
(text goes here) = This type of talking.. is just me butting in to make a little note.  
  
Ages: Pan 18/ Bra 17/ Trunks 31/ Goten 30 No one else really matters.  
  
Chapter 4 - Feelings Revealed  
  
Bra flew as fast as she could trying to get home before Pan could get free from her hold. She got to her window and kicked it open. She flew in and put Pan down on the bed.  
  
"Why'd you fly me here? I can walk! I'm perfectly fine!" Bra walked over to Pan and put her lips to the bleeding wound. She slowly started to suck the blood away from it. Pan's face turned red as she saw what Bra had just done. "Wha.. what are you doing?" "Just getting rid of the blood." Bra walked into the bathroom and got out a large roll of gauze and a giant bandaid. She put the bandaid on Pan's arm and covered it with some gauze. "Thanks. But, you didn't have to do that with the blood. I could have just washed it." *But that would have taken the fun out of it. Bra Briefs, you sure are smart.* Pan looked at Bra who was grinning. "What's so funny?" "Huh!? Oh. nothing. don't worry about it. I'm gonna get something. I'll be back in a little while. Just wait for me."  
  
Bra walked out of the room. Pan lied down and heard some weird yelling coming from nextdoor. "Goten! Wait a minute! We can't both fit through the window at once!" "Shut up Trunks! I was here first! Get lost!" "It's my house! Shit! Don't you know how to use a door?!" *Idiots* Pan started looking around the room and noticed that there was a gold box on one of the dressers. She walked up to it and looked at it. She tried to open it but it was stuck. (It must really be stuck if someone as strong as her can't open it) She made a small ball of ki and tried to break the box open, but when the gold ball touched the box it slowly disappeared. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?" "What are you doing?" "AHH! Trunks! I was um. looking at some makeup!"  
  
Trunks closed the door and walked up to Pan. "That box won't open. I've already tried." (Try to pay attention here, it might get kinda confusing) "Okay Trunks. You hold this end of it, and I'll hold this end." Bra slowly walked up the stairs and stared heading for her room. "Trunks, pull harder!" "I'm trying!" "Ahhh.. It's almost there!" Bra eyes opened as wide as they could and she stopped where she was. *What the hell are they doing?!?!?* She ran up the rest of the way and slowly put her head against the door. "Trunks! Your doing it wrong! You have to do it harder!" "Fine!" Trunks pulls on his end of the box and the box slowly stretches. "Trunks, your not doing it hard enough. Oh well whatever. Hey! That key! Let's put try that instead!" *Oh my God! Trunks! Don't put that key inside her!* Trunks picked up the key and walked to the box. She put the key inside and started jiggling it around. "Yeah, like that. See, isn't this better then before?" "Yeah your right. Keep going." "Trunks, push it in harder!" Trunks shoves the key into the keyhole and the box opens. At the same time the room door opens. Pan sees a diary and quickly shoves it into her pocket. Trunks and Pan both turn. "Bra! What are you doing here?" "WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT ABOUT YOU TRUNKS? THIS IS MY ROOM! WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING?" "Us? We.. um. were. trying.. to." "TRYING TO SEE HOW LONG YOUR DICK CAN LAST INSIDE OF PAN BEFORE YOU CUM?" Pan's eyes opened wide and her jaw fell to the ground. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" "GET OUT TRUNKS!"  
  
*30 Minutes Later*  
  
"Oh! So you and Trunks didn't have sex?" Pan's face turned red. "NO! Besides, why would I want to? Trunks and I are great friends." "Yeah, but hes in love with you and so I thought that-" Bra put her hands over her mouth. "What? Hes in love with me?" "Umm... no?" "OH MY GOD! Are you serious?" "Umm. no?" "So it's true then. Goten told me that about a year ago. I didn't believe him then. Now I do though." "Don't say anything to him. He'll get super pissed. Don't act different or anything. Just act like yourself. Wow, look at the time. We should get some sleep. You can sleep with me if you want. *Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!* "No thanks. I don't wanna bother you. I'll just sleep in the Guest Room." Pan left the room and closed the door. *DAMN!*  
  
Pan slowly walked through the darkness towards the Guest Room. She passed by Trunks's room and took a quick peek inside. He was sleeping in some trunks (Yes, yes. I know. Trunks in trunks.) She walked into the room and stared at him for a while. She turned around and headed for the Guest Room. As she walked by Vegetas and Bulma's room she could hear some faint sounds. She put her head against the door. "Harder! Harder! Harder! Ohhhhh!" Pan's face turned red as she ran into the Guest Room. She closed the door and jumped onto the bed. She took out the diary she had hidden and put it on the dresser next to the bed. She changed into her sleeping clothes and got into the bed. (Aww sorry for all you porno hungry freaks. I'm not going to describe her changing. Not yet anyway) She reached onto the dresser and pulled out the diary. She flipped it through it a little bit and picked a day to stop on. *Friday March 20th, yesterday. The day Bob tried to rape me* She winced at the thought of what almost happened. *How did she have enough time to put in a diary entry for that day? I was with her the whole time, and then we went to the movie today.*  
  
"I felt uneasy today when I talked to Pan on the phone. She had said that she was going to go clubbing with Bob. I had my doubts about him at first, but I didn't dare say anything to Pan, instead I decided to follow them. They went everywhere that a couple was bound to go. Finally night time had come and they went to club 'Ragnarok'. They paid to get in, but I just teleported into the girl's bathroom. I walked out and there they were dancing. I was close enough to see them, but couldn't hear them. They were dancing for a while but soon they got tired and left. I teleported back outside and waited for them to get into Bob's car. Pan got into the drivers seat. He was probably drunk. She drove him back to his place and she carried him into his room. I was going to wait for her but thought I should see what's happening. I floated up to his window and saw Bob on top of Pan trying to rip off her clothes! I flew threw the window and punched Bob into oncoming traffic, hoping he was dead. I picked up Pan and flew home. She was crying the whole way back. By the time I reached my window, she had cried herself asleep. I carefully laid her down and stared at her. She looked so beautiful and helpless. I took my gaze a little lower and realized that I could see her breasts through her torn clothes. They full and a bit red. I kissed her on the forehead and put my arms around her as I went to sleep. She woke up once in the night screaming, but I calmed her down and helped her get to sleep. If only she knew how I felt. I never would have hurt her the way Bob did." Pan's face was glowing with the color red as she stared at the diary.  
  
*Shu* Chapter 4. I know its shorter then the rest. But I have to re- format my computer tonight, and I'm like in a rush to finish this chapter. I would have written more, but I need some ideas. BTW, the Goten and Trunks part of this story is still only a idea. If enough ppl want it, I'll make it happen. But only if I GET SOME REVIEWS! SO PLZ! REVIEW! Flame me all you want. I'll just flip you off and keep writing. BYE! 


	5. Bob's Revenge

**Comfort  
**  
Shu: Here I am with Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ/GT.. (Even though im sure we all wish we do.)  
  
text goes here = this type of talking are thoughts  
  
text goes here = this type of talking.. is just normal talking  
  
(text goes here) = This type of talking.. is just me butting in to make a little note.  
  
Ages: Pan 18/ Bra 17/ Trunks 31/ Goten 30 No one else really matters.  
  
**Chapter 05 - Bob's Revenge  
**  
Bra opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 5:00 a.m. Maybe I should get up early and make Pan a special breakfast. She smiled and ran to her bathroom. She took a shower and dressed in a mine-skirt and a tank- top. She ran down to the kitchen and found a breakfast cook-book. She found something she liked and started cooking. First she took some pancake mix and started to make some pancakes. In a different skillet she made eggs and sausage. Lastly she took some bread and dipped it in some honey and stuck it in the toaster. It came out golden brown and smelled delicious. She took a giant tray and placed the pancakes all the way around it. Then she added anther circle of eggs, and then sausage. Finally in the middle she put the honey-bread. She boiled a pot of tea and started carrying all of it upstairs. 5:55 a.m.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 5:00 a.m. Maybe I should get up early and get Pan's favorite pizza for breakfast! He gave one of Vegeta's smirks and ran to his bathroom. He took a shower and put on his favorite clothes. Blue jeans, a purple t-shirt with a white shirt over it. He unbuttoned the shirt and fixed his hair. He grabbed his wallet and flew out the window. He headed straight for Pizza's ® Us. I wonder what Pan is wearing. Just those 6 words gave him a hard-on. Damnit! Never think of Pan when wearing tight jeans! He finally made it and ordered two pizza's with everything on it, except onions. He also got a two liter of Pepsi. (If you're wondering why he didn't get Onions on his pizza. It's b/c I SERIOUSLY hate onions. So my characters do too.) He grabbed the pizza's and flew home as soon as possible. 5:55 a.m.  
  
Goten opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 5:00 Maybe I should get up early and sneak into bed with Bra! That way I can tell her how I feel. Goten gave the famous Son Grin and quickly got up. He ran to Bra's room and went inside. He walked around a bit and saw the bathroom door open and heard water running. His heart started pounding. She's in the shower.. Naked.. He gulped and took two steps forward. Ahhh! What the hell am I doing!? She's my best friend's sister. He took two steps back. But she's sooo hot! took three steps forward. But she's Pan's best friend. Took 4 steps back. I wonder what she looks like Naked. Took 5 steps forward. She's Vegeta's daughter. Took 10 steps backwards. Ah. What the hell. How does Dad do the Instant Transmission? (IT) Put two fingers on your forehead and think of where you want to be? But first I'll use my ki to make myself invisible. He powered up a bit and then became invisible. Next he put two fingers on his forehead, and closed his eyes, and teleported. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a bathroom. And someone was in the shower. That someone had blue hair! It's Bra! The shower door opened and the person walked out. Goten opened his eyes as wide as he could so he could memorize this image FOREVER!  
  
Trunks had walked out of the shower with a full hard-on! Goten's Grin turned into a face that looked like it wanted to puke. He backed up and hit the wall. He so wanted to close his eyes and just run backwards through the wall, but for some reason he couldn't. Trunks grabbed a towel and sat down on the toilet. He took the towel and wrapped it around his cock. He slowly rubbed it trying to dry it and "have fun" at the same time. Goten looked like he was in hell. Trunks started rubbing himself faster and his cock was swelling larger and larger. Goten felt like someone was ripping his stomach out. Trunks looked at the watch and quickly got dressed. Trunks left the bathroom and flew out the window. Goten lifted the lid from the toilet and threw up. He lowered his ki and reappeared in front of our readers. (You) Oh my god.. I can't believe Trunks does that. Why the fuck did I go to the wrong bathroom. I must not be as good as Dad at the IT. Uh. He slowly crawled out of Trunk's room and headed for his own. He made it to the stairs and saw Bra climbing up holding a tray. 5:55 a.m.  
  
Pan opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 5:45 a.m. I can't believe Bra is a lesbian. I can't believe shes in love with me! So much has happened in just a few days. First Bob goes nuts and tries to rape me, then Bra saves me, then Bra comes back with strange powers, and now this. Too much. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. How long has she felt like this. We've been friends all our lives. All the times we've seen each other naked, and all the while shes been checking me out. Ahh! Damnit. Why me? 5:55 a.m.  
  
Bra walked up the stairs with the giant tray in her hands. Is that Goten on the floor? "Goten. Why are you on the floor. And why do you look like you've been run over by a truck?" "I.. I.. sa..saw Trunks ja..jacking off." "Hahahaha! Oh my god. Oh. Erm. You must be in lots of pain." "Do I smell food?" Damnit Goten this isn't for you. "It's for Pan. I thought I'd make her some food. Ya know, since we're so close and all." "Oh." Crap, I think I hurt his feelings. "Come on, I'll take you back to my room. We can eat it there. I think Trunks might be getting some food for Pan anyway." Bra and Goten walked back to Bra's room and they ate their breakfast.  
  
6:00  
  
Trunks flew into his room window and landed on the ground. He had a smirk on his face as he was walking to Pan's room with the pizza box in his hand. He knocked on the door and slowly opened it. He looked inside only to see Pan laying on the bed with her covers over her head. She looked up and said, "Oh, it's only you." Trunks's heart was instantly shattered into 9999999999999999999999999 billion pieces.  
  
"So what're you doing here? Is that pizza for me?" She smiled and Trunks' heart came back together. "Ye. Yeah! Of course its for you!" He ran over to her and jumped onto the bed. He handed her the box and she opened it. One slice of pizza was left in the box. "Trunks, where's the pizza?" "Oh. I got kinda hungry and so I ate most of it." Pan's fist collided into Trunks's face as he flew through the wall and down the stairs right down to the floor. "TRUNKS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Vegeta walked out of the downstairs training room and looked up at the hole in the room. "Did you do that?" "No." "LIAR!!!" Vegeta rushed at Trunks and punched him in the face. He grabbed Trunk's shirt and threw him up through the wall and up through the ceiling back into Pan's room. Trunks opened his eyes and looked at Pan. (Who was changing at the time) Pan screamed. "Oh sh-" Pan rushed at Trunks and kicked him in the head right through the wall and outside the house. Bra rushed into Pan's room and saw her w/out any clothes on huffing and puffing. "Pan are you." Bra's face turned red. "Huh? Bra? What're you doing here?" Pan saw Bra's face and looked down at herself. She grabbed the covers from her bed and covered herself with it. "Get out!" Pan yelled red- faced. AHH!! Damnit. Her face was red when she was staring at me. Crap. She was checking me out, when I was naked!  
  
Someone knocks on the door "Pan! It's me Bra. Sorry I saw you naked, again. Do you wanna go to the fair? It just opened today. We can have some breakfast before we go if you want. Goten and Trunks want to go too. We can all hang out." "Umm, okay let me get dressed first." Pan went into the bathroom and changed her clothes. She walked out of the bathroom with a pink top and baby blue shorts. She ran out of the room downstairs into the kitchen. Vegeta was strangling Trunks and Goten was laughing at him. Bra was sitting down and staring at Pan. She noticed her staring but didn't say anything. Bulma was holding up a giant platter with about (Insert Random Number) 9,345,567,217,645,785,523,475 pancakes on it. She brought it over to the table and Bra started eating. Goten sat down and dug in as well. Vegeta threw Trunks into the training room and started eating. Pan walked in and was looking for a place to sit down. Bra patted the chair next to hers. Damn She walked over and sat down. She picked up a plate and started eating.  
  
(Do you guys seriously like chapters this long????)  
  
At 4:00 Bra made some snacks and the foursome (No you hentai freaks, not that kind of foursome) left the house and headed towards the fair.  
  
Pan's House  
  
"Videl, can you come here a minute?" Videl walked over to Gohan and saw that Pan's bed was empty and made perfectly. "I know she doesn't live here anymore but usually during the summer she stays here with us." "Maybe she's with Bra? You know those two girls are inseparable." "Yeah, ur right. I'm sure shes fine. And besides, she's got Dad's blood, so chances are she'll kill anyone that touches her."  
  
(This is gonna sound really lame but) DING-DONG  
  
"Videl can you get that? I have some work to finish downstairs." "Alright, but afterwards im tying you to the bed and you WON'T escape me." Gohan's face turned pink and he did the Son Grin. Videl ran downstairs and opened the door. She stared at the person standing there for a while before she said anything. "Hello Bob! How are you? Come on in!" "Don't mind if I do!" Videl opened the door wider so the Evil One could walk through. He took off his coat and shoes and walked into the living room. He sat down and looked at all of Pan's pictures. "Bob! I didn't know you were here? How are you?" "I'm okay Mr. Son. Do you know where Pan is? I tried calling her last night but she didn't pick up her phone. You wouldn't by chance know would you?" "I'm sorry I don't know either, but shes a big girl she can handle anything that comes up at her." "Well I need to find her so I can prove that wrong." "What.. did you just say?" Bob stood up and stared at both Videl and Gohan. "Mr. and Mrs. Son." Bob had a maniacal look on his face. "Pan will be mine. And you can't stop me."  
  
Shu: (AWWW TOOO BAD!!! YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! DAMN! DOESN'T IT SUCK TO BE YOU!??!?!)  
  
Pan tried to use her key to her house, but the door just swung open. Why's the door unlocked? She opened the door all the way and walked in. She looked at the wall and saw blood smeared all over it. She walked into the kitchen and saw that pots and pans were all over the floor. Pan stumbled into the living room. Bob stood up and smirked at her. MWAHAHAHA!! What an evil teaser!!!!! See ya! 


	6. Pain

**Comfort  
**  
Shu: TA DA! I AM BAK! CHAPTER 6! I decided to finish up Comfort even though I hate you all :-P.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ/GT.. (Even though im sure we all wish we do.) and I don't own HSN. PLZ DON'T SUE ME! IM POOOOOOR!!!  
  
text goes here = this type of talking are thoughts  
  
text goes here = this type of talking.. is just normal talking  
  
(text goes here) = This type of talking.. is just me butting in to make a little note.  
  
Ages: Pan 18/ Bra 17/ Trunks 31/ Goten 30 No one else really matters.  
  
WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY GRAPHIC! EVEN THOUGH ITS JUST WRITING! Haha. BE WARNED!  
  
**Chapter 06 - Pain**  
  
Bra and Trunks flew away and headed back to C.C. while Goten went back to his house. Pan headed on home also. Bra wasn't acting very lesbian=like today. Maybe she's just hiding it. Too much to think about. Pan jumped into the air and started flying home. When she reached her house she pulled out her key. She touched the door and it swung open. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She walked in and noticed a strange smell. Maybe Grandma's cooking something.  
  
She took her shoes off in the doorway and looked at the wall. Blood was smeared all over it. Pan's eyes shot open. She tried to use her ki to try and find Gohan and Videl, but to no avail. She started walking towards the kitchen. Pots, pans, dishes were all over the place. The sink was overflowing with blood. She took a step back and stepped on broken glass. She slowly floated over it all towards what looked like a body. She turned the body over and saw it was Videl. Three knives had been shoved into her chest. She lay dead with blood dripping from her lips. Her eyes clear white staring up at Pan. Pan moved back and tripped into the living room. She quickly got to her feet and saw Gohan's body on the floor. Half of his body had been blown off by a very powerful ki attack.  
  
Tears were flowing from Pan's eyes. She started backing up to find a chair to sit in. "The fight was excellent, but not as fun as the kill." Pan turned around and saw Bob sitting in Gohan's chair. "You Son of a bitch!" Pan ran at Bob and tried to punch him, he dodged it and Pan followed with her foot to the side of his head. Bob's head snapped back and hit the wall with a 'thud'. Bob stood up and rushed at Pan. He punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the chest. She flew into the wall. Pan tried to get up but Bob was faster. He held her up by her throat and smiled at her. "WE are going to finish what we started the other night." Bob threw her up through the ceiling and into her Gohan and Videl's room. He flew up after her and into the room. She was laying on the ground bleeding from her mouth. He grabbed her the leg and threw her onto the bed. Using his ki both his and her clothes were stripped from their owner. "You are so beautiful. I could just eat you up." He laughed. "I think I will too." Pan charged up a ball of ki and shot it straight at Bob's dick. It hit him and he frowned. Blood was flowing from his crotch. He waved his hand and his dick rose straight back up fully healed. "That wasn't very nice. Without this we can't have any fun! (He pointed to his crotch). He held her in place with his ki and slowly climbed onto the bed. Pan screamed and Bob pressed his lips to hers, keeping her quiet.  
  
(POOR PAN! I felt bad writing this.)  
  
(2 Hours Later)  
  
Bra was sitting on her bed in front of the tv. "Kami-sama! I'm bored. Pan looked so cute today. It was nice when she sat next to me on the roller coaster. I want to talk to her." Bra got her phone and called Pan's house but the line was dead. She tried using her ki to talk to Pan but she wasn't responding. "She's probably sleeping. Ah.. im bored.." She started flipping through the millions of channels. Sports, Romance, HSN, the thousands of porno channels. She stopped on an engagement ring special HSN channel. "OH! I BET PAN WOULD LOVE THAT! Crap.. $8000. What would mom say?" She started thinking of how her mom spends money like crazy on the stupidest stuff. Vegeta also bought anything and everything that Bra wanted. "Oh well." She picked up the phone and called the number. "Hee-hee.. I can't wait to give it to her." I wonder why her phone was dead. She picked up the phone and tried to call again. (Recording) BEEP BEEP BEEP! I'm sorry, the number you are trying to call to is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again. "Crap. I'll just go over there." Bra changed into some jeans and a tight blue shirt and flew off into the air towards Pan's house.  
  
She got there at midnight (3 hours later) because she saw Vegeta and Bulma on the way and they wanted to talk to her about a certain expense that was charged to their credit card earlier in the day from the HSN special. (If you didn't understand that then you're a dumbass). She tried to look into Pan's window but saw that it was very dark. She went to the front door and saw it was open. She looked inside to see no lights on. "Pan? Gohan? Videl? Is anyone here?" She kept walking in and saw the blood on the wall. She backed away from the wall and went into the kitchen. Her stomach lurched as she saw the mess. She went into the Living Room and saw Gohan's body. "Oh Kami." She stared up at the ceiling and saw a giant hole in it. Blood was dripping from the chipped wood. She walked up the stairs and entered Pan's room. On the mirror was a message written In blood. (She was delicious). Nothing else had been touched in the room. Bra left the room and saw that Gohan's and Videl's room door was open. She walked in and saw a blood covered body on the bed. "PAN!" Bra rushed over the body and gently touched her. She was naked and laying face down on the bed. Blood was dripping from her crotch and cuts from her body. "No.. NO! PAN! WAKE UP! Please.. wake up." Bra turned Pan over and saw that Pan was awake and breathing lightly. Pan didn't seem to notice Bra and looked straight up at the ceiling. Tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes. "Pan! Come on, get up, I'll take you back to my house." Pan didn't move. More tears started flowing from her eyes. Bra picked up Pan and started to head to the window. DAD! It's Bra! There was an accident! I'm at Pan's house! She's covered in blood! I don't know what happened! I'm taking her back home. BRA! Calm down. Hurry up and bring her home. Bulma is waiting with a room for her. Bra jumped into the air and flew home as fast as she could. Pan couldn't stop crying and the tears fell from eyes onto the ground below. She stared down and saw people laughing and enjoying themselves. From above they looked like ants that she wanted to crush.  
  
Bra reached the house and flew in through the wall. She took Pan to the bed that Bulma prepared and layed Pan on it. Bulma's face turned white when she saw Pan. "Wha.. What happened to her.?" "I don't know, I got to her house and everything was a mess. Videl and Gohan are dead, and the place was covered in blood." Now Bra started to cry at the mention of those names. "They didn't stand a chance Mom. Videl was tortured and Gohan's body was ripped in two. It's not fair. They didn't deserve it. And Pan. She hasn't even said a word since I found her." Pan stopped crying, even though she wanted to cry forever. Her eyes were dry and red. "Bra, go with your father to Son-kun's house and let them know what happened. By the time you come back Pan will be okay and you can take to the guest room." "I wanna stay with Pan!" "No Bra. I know how you feel about her, but now isn't the time. "What? How did you-." Bra's cheeks burned red. "Don't worry about how I know, just do as I say. And don't mention your feelings to your father, he's still a bit upset."  
  
"Dad? We have to go to Goku's house and let them know what happened." "Right. Let's go." Vegeta powered up and flew through the same hole that Bra made. Bra followed suit. "Kakarot. I'm sorry. I think we should head over there right now." Goku's face was white. "Gohan.. Videl.. No.." "Goku? What is it?" "It's nothing Chi-Chi. Go back to sleep." Tears started flowing from her eyes. "It's Gohan isn't it? Something happened to him. I could feel it. What is it? Tell me." Goku didn't say anything. He grabbed Vegetas and Bra's arm and IT (Instant Transmissioned) to Gohan's house.  
  
Goku walked into the house. "Bra, I want you to go home. I'm sure you'd rather be with Pan then be here. You can let her sleep in your bed for a few nights, but once she's better she'll sleep in the guestroom. Understand?" Bra's face turned red. "Thanks Dad." She kissed Vegeta's cheek and flew off home. Vegeta entered the house and closed the door. He walked into the kitchen and saw Videl's body. He put his hands over Videl's eyes and closed them. He moved into the living room and saw Goku sitting by what was left of Gohan. "Kakarot. This guy, Bob, what do you know about him?" "I'm not sure, but according to what Bra said, he's really strong. Even Gotenks couldn't take him out." "I see. Well then, we'll have to go SSJ4 and then fuse ourselves. Like we did with the dragons." "We can't with them back. Their gone, forever. Gohan and Videl didn't do anything to deserve this. Pan didn't do anything either. This thing that keeps coming back has to be stopped." Goku stood up "VEGETA! LET'S GO!" Goku powered up to SSJ4 and flew off into the air. "I can't even sense his ki, so how does Kakarot expect to find him?" Vegeta powered up to SSJ4 and followed Goku. Bra flew home as fast as she could and got back to the room Pan was in. She was still naked but wasn't covered in blood now. For some reason her skin was whiter then usual. The cuts were slowing healing and the blood stopped flowing. Bra walked over to Pan and stared at her face. Her eyes were open and she was wide awake. She was still looking up at the ceiling. "Pan? Are you alright? I'm going to take you to my room now." Pan didn't say anything. "Pan. Please say something. Let me know your at least listening." Pan's eyes were wet and she started crying again. Silent tears. Tears flow but she doesn't make any sound. Bra picked Pan up and carried her up into her room. She put a bra on her and some underwear. Then she put some pajamas on her to cover up the cuts. She layed Pan down in the bed and got in next to her. Pan didn't move at all as Bra put her arms around her. She didn't even close her eyes to go to sleep. She just kept staring up at the ceiling. Bra's eyes started to water. "Pan. Please try and get some sleep. You can't stay awake all night. Please?" Pan didn't say anything. "Pan please, you're scaring me." Bra moved her hand up to Pan's eyes and shut them. Pan started crying. Bra put her arms around her friend and pulled her close. Pan made no effort to hug her back or to push her away. She just kept on crying.  
  
Shu: Chapter 6 is here. Sad chapter. I feel bad writing it. Oh well. I know I totally got pissed off earlier, but that's b/c I need you ppl to reiview this thing and tell me weather I should go through with the Trunks and Goten thing, so plz READ AND REVIEW!!! Blade: about Bra's age, I didn't really know that, thanks for letting me know.. but I think its kinda too late to change it.. btw, thanks for the review, also I wanna know what you think about the Goten Trunks thing. Vegeta Goddess: I don't really get what you mean by the start new person on the next line. Thanks for the review. Also let me know about the Goten Trunks thing. See ya! 


	7. Red Faces, Pain, and Rage

**Comfort  
**  
Shu: Gah... I can't believe I'm back here. I've been gone for soooo long...  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ/GT.. (even though im sure we all wish we do.)  
  
text goes here = This type of talking are thoughts  
  
text goes here = This type of talking.. is just normal talking  
  
(text goes here) = This type of talking.. is just me butting in to make a little note.  
  
Ages: Pan 18/ Bra 17/ Trunks 31/ Goten 30 No one else really matters.  
  
Let's get straight to the story....  
  
**Chapter 07 - Red Faces, Pain, and Rage**  
  
Bra opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 4:23 a.m. She moved the covers off herself and saw Pan's arms tightly holding on to her. Poor Pan. I wish I could have stopped it. But even Gohan couldn't. Bra got up and went downstairs. She filled up 2 glasses of water, and drank one for herself, and re-filled it. She took both upstairs and put them on either side of the bed. She got back into bed and put her arms around Pan. She was looking at her face and staring at her red lips. Bra brought her face closer to Pan's and slowly pressed her own lips to Pan's. She turned away from Pan and saw her red face in the mirror. Crap! I shouldn't have done that. What if she wakes up? Bra turned to face Pan and lookat her lips again. "Oishii..." Bra said with a red face.  
  
Pan sat up and looked at the clock. 6:00 a.m. She felt thirsty and decided to get a drink. She was about to get up and noticed the full glass of water right next to her bed. She drank the water and got back into the bed. She stared at Bra and thanked her in her head for the water. Pan shivered a bit and moved closer to Bra. She's so warm. She put her arms around Bra's waist and moved her head closer to Bra's. Pan opened her eyes and noticed Bra's lips. She put a finger to them and noticed how soft they were. She slowly moved her face closer to Bra's. Bra opened her eyes and noticed that Pan was on top of her. Pan moved her lips from Bra's and looked at Bra's face. Her eyes... Their open... Bra moved closer and tried to kiss Pan, but Pan moved back and ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Bra pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep, but the pain was too much. Pan sat on the shower floor with the water running all over her. She hair was now wet streams all across her face. Tears mixed in with the water and flowed down to the drain.  
  
7:00 A.M.  
  
Pan got out of the bathroom and changed into some fresh clothes. She looked upstairs but she couldn't find Bra. "Breakfast is ready." Trunks said behind the door. "It's okay. You can come in." Trunks walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Are you okay?" "I don't know. I did something really stupid this morning and I think I made Bra mad." "Well, maybe I can help. Tell me what you did" Pan tried to think of the right words but everytime she thought about the kiss her face turned crimson. "Nah, It's ok. I'm sure we'll get through it. Come on, let's go have breakfast." Pan started pushing Trunks out the door. I hope she's ok.  
  
Pan sat down at the table and started eating some pancakes. "Where are Vegeta and Bulma?" "Mom left this morning and went to Namek around 4:00. Dad's been gone with Goku all night." "And Bra?" "She left this morning and didn't say much. Hey, let's not stay here today. Let's go out and do something." "What about Bra?" "We'll leave her a note." They both grabbed their coats and locked the door on their way out.  
  
Kami's Hideout  
  
"So... You're saying he's so powerful that even at your full power you can't do it?" Dende said looking at both the beaten and bloody Vegeta and Goku. "When am I ever NOT at full power?" Vegeta barked at Dende. "I'm not sure about Kakarot though. His fights are always fun and games." "Shut up Vegeta! My son died yesterday. Don't you think I'd fight seriously?" "Don't worry Goku. I sent Bulma this morning to Namek to summon Porunga. We'll wish Videl, Gohan and Piccolo back in no time." Dende said. "Let's just hope that Bob doesn't do anything." Mr. Popo said. "..." Vegeta stared into the sky.  
  
Namek  
  
"Ugh.. I should just had Goku use his "I.T." to get me here." Bulma jumped into the pilot's seat and threw some senzu beans into the gas tank. The ship flew off at light speed and landed at Namek. Bulma jumped out and noticed that all 7 balls were laying right next to each other and were ready to use. "That's odd. Maybe Dende told them ahead of time and knew I was on my way. Anyway. Dragon! I summon –"Bob appeared behind Bulma and put his hands over her mouth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Later that Night  
(Capsule Corp. Living Room)  
  
"So, what do we do about him?" Trunks asked his Dad. "Well have to use our full strength. Kakarot and I will fuse while in our SSJ4 forms. Trunks and Goten. You need to train as hard as you can so you can each become SSJ3 on your own. After achieving that you'll fuse together to form an Elite Saiyan. When Bulma gets back Piccolo and Gohan will also be back. Gohan can fight in his mystic form. Piccolo ad Krillen –"Vegeta didn't finish his sentence. Bulma suddenly appeared appeared in front of everyone. "Bulma! How did you teleport?" Vegeta said. "Everyone." Tears were flowing from her eyes. "I love you all. Please don't forget –"Bulma's head hung limp as she floated into the air. Bob appeard behind her and broke her neck. A smirk appeared across his face. "MOM!" Trunks yelled. Bra couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother was dead. And the DB/s were no where in sight. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes. Bob's eyes opened up wide as he stared at Vegeta in dis-belief. A giant beam of white light passed through the Capsule Corp. ceiling and put a hole through it. The beam of light directly hit Vegeta. The entire world started to shake with agony. "Vegeta No! You'll kill us all!" Goku tried to stop Vegeta. The beam of light exploded and took the entire Capsule Corp. with it. Goku teleported everyone to safety and noticed a Bright Yellow light glowing where C.C. once stood. "Hi.. His.. Ki... It's enormous!!" Krillen said while backing away. Lightning thundered all around Vegeta. His eyes had no pupils. They were white and empty. Filled with enough Rage to destroy the entire world. Bob stared in dis-belief. Everyone was watching as Vegeta had emered with long white hair. It wasn't SSJ4. "Dad! Kill Him! Make him Pay!" Bra yelled at the top of her lungs. Vegeta flew straight at Bob. Bob cowered with fear and teleported behind Vegeta trying to attack him. As soon as Bob kicked Vegeta's back, his leg caught fire and disintegrated. "AH... You asshole! My leg... How is this strength possible!?" Bob screamed. "DIE!" Vegeta yelled as he shoot a beam at Bob.  
  
Shu: Awww TOO BAD!! U hafta wait for the next chapter! What a cliff- hanger.... =P


	8. True Forms

**Comfort  
**  
Shu: Yay I'm back! . .  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ/GT.. (even though im sure we all wish we do.)  
  
text goes here = This type of talking are thoughts  
  
text goes here = This type of talking.. is just normal talking  
  
(text goes here) = This type of talking.. is just me butting in to make a little note.  
  
Ages: Pan 18/ Bra 17/ Trunks 31/ Goten 30 No one else really matters.  
  
On to the story!  
  
**Chapter 08 – True Form**  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
"Wake up! Bulma! Wake up!" "Uhn... wha? Where am I?" Bulma asked. Bulma opened her eyes and noticed that Gohan and Videl were staring back at her. "She's ok. Thank goodness." Videl said to Gohan." "Piccolo, she might need healing." Bulma jumped up and hugged both Gohan and Videl. "You're alive! It's over isn't it! Where's Vegeta?" Piccolo turned to face Bulma. "It isn't over. Gohan and Videl were the first ones here. Shortly afterwards, I appeared. This isn't hell. I can't even contact Kibito-kai. (Fused form of Supreme Kai and Kibito from DBZ)." "Then.. What is this place?" Bulma asked. "We're not sure. It's strange really. We can power up like usual, but we can't get out of here. It's like the perfect training ground." Gohan said, "What is that?" Piccolo yelled. His eyes were wide open and his hands were shaking. Gohan looked around frantically trying to find out the source of the power. The ground was shaking. "This.. This power! It's Vegeta!" Gohan dsaid. "How is this possible!?" Piccolo yelled. "He's angry! Probably because Bulma just died." Gohan said as he turned to Bulma.  
  
Battlefield  
  
Lightning struck all around Vegeta as his power level rose to an enormous amount over 90 trillion. Vegeta's eyes were cold and dead. He no longer had pupils, just white empty eyes. Vegeta held his palm open. Bob charged an enormous beam and shot it at Vegeta. The beam hit Vegeta head on. "How's that!" "How's what.. That weak pathetic attack... Is that all you have? Don't tell me you're giving up. You're the bad guy here. Come on.. Make me feel something." Vegeta shot the beam and the ball of ki went straight through Bob's chest. Bob jumped up and charged at Vegeta. He teleported and appeared behind Vegeta, but he was too slow. Vegeta had already reappeared above Bob. He kicked Bob 2 miles into the ground. Bob teleported above ground level. He put his hands together and formed rings of Ki. The ki flew around and drew out Kanji above and around Vegeta. "Let's see how you withstand my strongest attack!!!" Bob screamed at Vegeta. The Kanji formed tiny balls of ki that grew to enormous sizes. The ki enveloped Vegeta and everything around him. The balls got smaller and smaller until they finally disappeared. The ball left Vegeta and went back into Bob. Bob started to laugh hysterically and then stopped. He looked down at his chest and saw Vegeta's arm sticking out. It had gone completely through him. He fell to the ground and looked up at Vegeta. Blood was flowing freely from the two wounds in his chest. Vegeta outstretched his arms. Two gigantic balls of ki were being formed in each arm. "Don't do it! Vegeta! You'll destroy the entire Earth!" Goku yelled at Vegeta. "He's using his Final Flash at full power!" "Shit.. shit... SHIT!" Goku powered up to SSJ4 and teleported behind Bob. He put his hands together and started his own attack. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me—"Vegeta put his hands together and fused the balls of Ki. "FINAL FLASH!!!!!" "HA!!!!" Both beams went straight towards each other. Vegeta was in the air and his gigantic yellow FF beam devoured Goku's tiny blue Kamehameha wave. The yellow beam grew 4 times larger as it absorbed Goku's beam. "Shimatta.." The beam hit Goku directly as it hit the Earth. An explosion of light occurred all around. A hole three times as big as the original one was left in place of C.C. Goku lay on the bottom and Vegeta stood over him. "Which side are you on Kakarot!" "I could ask you... the same thing... Look around you.. Is this what you wanted?" Vegeta angrily grabbed Bob's head. He infused Bob's body with his own ki and watched as he imploded.  
  
Gohan, Piccollo, Videl and Bulma appeared where Bob's body used to be. Bra and Trunks ran over to Bulma. Pan went over to Gohan and Videl. (Piccollo's a loner =P) Gou stood up and put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go home." Vegeta fell to the ground and blood started to flow from his body. He powered down to his normal form. Goku used his "I.T." to teleported everyone to the Planet of the Kai's.  
  
Shu: That was harder to type then usual. I'm in the freakin Library at school. Their tables hurt my wrists... ;.; 


	9. Explanations and Reunions

Comfort  
  
Shu Gah... I can't believe I'm back here. I've been gone for soooo long...  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ/GT.. (even though im sure we all wish we do.)  
  
text goes here = This type of talking are thoughts  
  
text goes here = This type of talking.. is just normal talking  
  
(text goes here) = This type of talking.. is just me butting in to make a little note.  
  
Ages: Pan 18/ Bra 17/ Trunks 31/ Goten 30 No one else really matters.  
  
In this chapter there's going to be a lot of talking, so I sort of changed the format to this.  
  
Person 1: (talking here) Person 2: (talking here)  
  
This way you won't get confused on whose talking, but at the same time its more typing for me --;;; YOU BETTER THANK ME FOR IT!!!  
  
Chapter 09 – Explanation and Reunions  
  
Planet of the Kai's. Inside a Capsuled House  
  
Vegeta lay in a bed and Bulma stood next to him. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillen, Old Kai, and Kibito-kai were in the living room.  
  
Krillen: "Goku.. exactly what happened to Vegeta?" Goku: "Well, let's just say that SSJ4 isn't the strongest form there is. There's another form that you all saw earlier that I call the "Rage" form. Normally when a Saiyan becomes angry he turns into a Super Saiyan. The angrier the stronger. But when they have pain mixed with desctructive anger it turns into Rage. It grants the saiyan with extreme temporary powers. It's like your max power x 5. But it has consequences." Old Kai: "How do you know about the Rage form Goku?" Goku: "Well.. I've been trying to master the Rage form so I can use it in battle. Only problem is when you use that much power you end up getting hurt. Like Vegeta did. He'll be okay in a day or two. Bulma: (Takes Vegeta's Hand) "He was that angry?" Krillen: "He transformed right after Bob did you in."  
  
Old Kai: (Whispers to Goku) "Who would have thought that Vegeta cares for a human. Goku: (Eyes narrow) "You have a point there." Kibito-Kai: "Quiet you two!" Goku & Old-Kai: "Hai, Hai!"  
  
(Random Room In the House)  
  
Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bra are sitting and talking.  
  
Goten: "Maybe things will finaly get back to normal."  
  
Bra: "I hoipe so." Trunks: "I hiope Dad gets better. I wanna learn that thing he used on Bob." Pan: (Flinches at the sound of his name) Goten: "Don't worry Pan,, he's gone now, for good." Pan: "I hope so." Bra: (Gets up) "I'm gonna get a sandwich." (Leaves the room) Pan: "I'm going to the bathroom (Leaves also) Goten: "Those two sure are acting weird." Trunks: "Yeah, well, Pan said she somehow made Bra mad. So I think she's apologizing now. Me: "Now.. For those of you who care. I decided earlier on that I might add in a Yaoi scene between Trunks and Goten. Well this is a perfect time! So here's the deal. If you wanted it to happen, Imagine it using ur imagination! If you didn't want it to happen, then pretend they played games on a PS2 or something.. =P Maybe they played DBZ: Budokai!  
  
Pan walks out a different door then Bra and runs to catch up with her. Pan: "Bra!" Bra: (Stops walking) "What is it?" Pan: "Look, about this morning." Bra: "Nothing happened this morning." (Starts walking away) Pan: "Bra, wait, please?" (Takes her hand) Bra: (Leads Pan to a guest room) Pan: "I read your diary. I know how you feel." Bra: (Eyes wide) And, What do you think? Pan: "I.. I don't know what to think. I mean, we've been friends for a long time. You're just like a sister to me.  
  
Bra: "How do you feel?" Pan: "Huh?" Bra: "I mean, I care about you. I wanna be with you. Could you even imagine that?" Pan: (Looks away) "I don't know..."  
  
Bra pushes Pan against the wall and kisses her. Pan's eyes are wide open and her face turns red.  
  
Bra: "That how I feel. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Pan: (Gasping for air) "It was nice... I mean.. I can get used to it.. Bra: "NO! I knew you were going to say that. You're too nice to say 'I don't like you.' So instead you'll get used to me. I don't want you to feel that way!" (Runs out of the room)  
  
2 Hours Later, Same Dark Room  
  
Pan is sitting against the wall. The lights are off. She stopped crying 30 minutes ago. Videl walks in.  
  
Videl: "Pan? Pan are you in here." Pan: "Yes, I'm right here." Videl: (Sits next to Pan) "What's wrong?" Pan: "It's nothing." Videl: "Is it about Bra?" Pan: (Her faces was flustered) "You know about Bra?" Videl: "Bulma told me about how she felt. I had no idea how to deal with it at first, but your father, he was a mess. He was afraid Bra would steal his little girl away. But now he has decided that you are old enough to make your own decisions." Pan: "I told Bra that it'd be okay for us. She said I don't feel the same as she does." Videl: "Well... do you?"  
  
Pan: "I do, sort of. But I think that, if I were to spend more time with her, I'd feel more like this." Videl: "Maybe you should tell her that then." Pan: "I did! Well, sort of.." Videl: "Just give it some time."  
  
Pan: "Thanks." Videl: "Anyway, it's late, you should go to sleep now."  
  
3 in the morning  
  
Goku gets up from bed. Chi-chi is still sleeping.  
  
Goku: (Stomach growls) "FOOOOOD....." Goku goes downstairs and make a giant sandwich. He notices the training room lights are on and goes to check it out. "Vegeta?" (Goku takes a big out of his sandwich) "Izzat you?" Vegeta: "Yes, it's me. Training to build my energy up." Goku: "Good idea. You never know what might happen next after Rage Mode." (Takes a bigger bite). Vegeta: "Spar with me." Goku: (Finishes the sandwich) "O.k."  
  
They both power up to SSJ4 and the fight begins. Vegeta charges at Goku and punches him in the stomach. He then grabs the back of his shirt and throws him into the ground. He jumps into the air and throws a beam into him. Goku teleports behind Vegteta and grabs him. He flies straight into the air and slams him into the ground. Goku holds on to Vegeta as he drags him through the Earth. He teleports back up into the sky and fires a Ka-me-ha-me-ha beam at him.  
  
Vegeta: "You didn't think it'd be this easy , did you?" Goku: "Just checking to see if you're healed or not."  
  
Before Goku's beam hit the ground Goku redirected it at Vegeta's back. Vegeta teleports and the beam heads for Goku instead. Vegeta then fires his own beam in the shadow of Goku's beam. Goku knocks away his own beam but doesn't realize that Vegeta's is after him as well. Goku gets hit by Vegeta's beam and falls to the ground. Vegeta smirks as Goku gets up to dust himself off. Vegeta flies straight at Goku as the room explodes with a gigantic beam of yellow light.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Veeta is having trouble walking up the stairs so Goku is helping him. Vegeta opens the room door and Goku goes in first. Goku lets go of Vegeta, and Vegeta falls face first into the ground.  
  
Vegeta: (Jumps up in anger) "Idiot! Why did you drop me!?" Goku: (Points to the bed)  
  
Bulma is laying in the bed naked and without any covers on her. Unfortunately for her she is also facing up.  
  
Vegeta: (Beats the crap out of Goku) "STOP STARING!" (Throws Goku out of the room) Goku: "Sheesh..." (Walks to his own room) Vegeta: (Strips naked and slowly gets into the bed) Bulma: "Unh.. Vegeta? Is that you?" Vegeta: "Yes, it's me." Bulma: (Puts his arm around him) "I herad what happened after Bob.. you know..." Vegeta: (Nibbles on her ear) "Just be more careful next time." Bed: "Squeak, squeak, squeaeek." (Squeaks faster and faster) (Squeaks at an uncontrollable rate) Bulma: "AHHHH! Vegeta!!" Bed: (Squeaking slows to a stop)  
  
Shu That's probably as close as I'll get to an actual Lemon... Haha.. But if I decide to do one for Bra x Pan I might make it a REAL lemon. Depends on how I feel about writing one... o.o;;; TECHNICALLY!!! This is the last chapter of the story. But I made Chapter 10 to clear up a lot of stuff. It's also by far my funniest chapter. It'll come up soon. 


	10. FOOD DISPENSER

Comfort  
  
Shu This is the last chapter of Comfort. I had fun writing it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ/GT.. (even though im sure we all wish we do.)  
  
text goes here = This type of talking are thoughts  
  
text goes here = This type of talking.. is just normal talking  
  
(text goes here) = This type of talking.. is just me butting in to make a little note.  
  
Ages: Pan 18/ Bra 17/ Trunks 31/ Goten 30 No one else really matters.  
  
In this chapter there's going to be a lot of talking, so I sort of changed the format to this.  
  
Person 1: (talking here) Person 2: (talking here)  
  
Chapter 10 – FOOD DISPENSER  
  
The closet door was open ajar. Two beady little eyes were watching Chi-chi and Bulma as they were making breakfast. Everyone else was asleep. Drool was slowly dripping from the creature's mouth.  
  
Creature: I'm Hungry!!!!! The creature could smell the delicious pancakes. There were easily over 10000 of them on the table. He used his light speed to fly in and grab 30 at a time. Bulma and Chi-chi were too busy to notice them missing. The savage creature hungrily scarfed down the pancakes. Next he would use his ki to make the pancakes float INTO the closet! But Chi-chi was too fast! She swung her broom and smacked the creature on the head!  
  
Goku: (Walks out of the closet) "Damn Chi-chi. That hurt." Chi-chi: "Maybe next time you won't steal pancakes." Bulma: "How many did you take?" Goku: "Only about 40!" Bulma: "Damn. You're worse then when Trunks was younger." Trunks: (Walks into the kitches) "What about me?" Bulma: "Nothing. Eat some pancakes." Trunks: (Takes the plate of pancakes and goes to the living room) Bulma: "Ugh... There were over 10000 panckes here. Chi-chi, keep cooking, I'll be back.  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
Goku/Pan/Bra/Gohan/Trunks: "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!" Vegeta: "Where is Bulma?" Bulma: (Jumps into the kitchen. "For now on we eat outside. Follow me!"  
  
Everyone follow Bulma outside only to se a giant machine. Bulma presses a button and all of a sudden the machine starts spurting out breakfast meals at random. In gigantic properties.  
  
Goku: "OH MY GOD!! Bulma!" (Runs to Bulma) "MARRY ME!!!" Chi-Chi: "Whaaaat!?!?!" (Smacks Goku in the head) Vegeta: "HOW DARE YOU!!!" Trunks: "Uh... How do we stop the machine?" Bulma: "I knew I forgot something!"  
  
The machine continued to spurt out breakfast in enormous amounts. Goku was forced to eat all the food. Things continued this way until....  
  
Vegeta: "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!" (Vegeta fired his big bang attack directly at the Food Dispenser) Goku: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Goku powered up to SSJ4 and started his attack) JUBEI! KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!!  
  
(For those of you who hvaen't seen DBGT (Dragonball GT) yet, the Jubei form is 10 Ka-me-ha-me-ha's put together to make maximum damage. It's Goku's most powerful attack in his SSJ4 form.)  
  
Vegeta: O.O ..... .;;;; Goku: "Why!?!?! Why did you do it!!?? She never hurt you!! She made me soo happy!! Why??" Vegeta: "She got in the way of our training. In the end you would have fallen in love with her! I had to do it For the survival of the Saiyan Race. Bulma: "Goku will you stop I? You're destroying my yard. I can make another dispenser. It's very simple. This time I'll even put a STOP button on it. Goku: "NO! It's not the same. Not without Betsy!" Bulma: (Sweatdrops) Betsy!?  
  
The tears in his eyes turn into flames  
  
Vegeta: -.-;;; Goku: (Powers up) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta: "Damnit, he's angry..." (Powers up) "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The earth trembled and quaked as the two most powerful saiyans (Shu: FUCK ALL YOU GOHAN FREAKS) powered up to the Rage Form.  
  
Goten: "Trunks, did you see it?" Trunks: "Yeah, I did. Now we know how to use it too!" Trunks/Goten: "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lightning thundered all around. The ground opened up in many places as magma flowed all around the four Enraged saiyans.  
  
Chi-Chi: (Gigantic Sweatdrop) "It's jus a food dispenser!" Goku: xX "Just a food dispenser!?!?!?!? I don't know who you are anymore!!!" Vegeta & Goku: "Jubei!! – Final!! – Kameha – Flash!! – Me-HAAA!!!" Goten & Trunks: "Fu-sion-HA!!"  
  
In a gigantic blinding beam of faslkf light (I don't like being descriptive -.-) everyone but the newly transformed being was blinded.  
  
??????????: "Vegeta! Goku! Fuse and fight us!"  
  
Vegeta & Goku: "Gotenks!?" ??????????: "The name is Gotenks Rage!" Vegeta & Goku: "Oh shi—"  
  
In a second beam of blinding light Gogeta Rage appeared.  
  
Gotenks Rage: "You geezers have been trying to get to Rage form all this time. But you didn't even know how powerful your own sons are! We will surpass you!!" Gogeta Rage: "Bring it on shorty!!"  
  
Gotens R. powered up. But instead of his energy being emitted, FLAMES were emitted. Gotenks charged at Gogeta and threw flames into his eyes. Gogeta dodged the attack and countered with a bolt of electricity going straight through Gotenk's body. He snapped, crackled and popped on his way down.. (Shu: MMmmmmm Rice krispies... ahhhhh)  
  
Gohan: (Shivered) "God damn! That had to hurt!"  
  
Gotenks rebound from the attack and flames burst into Gogeta's hair.  
  
Gogeta: "YOU BASTARD! You burned my hair!" Gotenks: "PAY MORE ATTENTION THEN!!"  
  
Gogeta grabbed Gotenks' hair and ripped out a huge chunk of it.  
  
Gotenks: "AHHH!!! THAT HURT YOU JERK!!!" Gogeta: (Smirked) "Maybe YOU should pay more attention." Gotenks: "That's it! 'Flames of Hell!'"  
  
Gotenks had two gigantic fireballs in each hand. He started to spin extremely fast until he made a flaming tornado. Gogeta got sucked into it. Screams could be heard from the tornado. Gogeta hit the ground. The tornado turned upwards and drove straight down into Gogeta's back. Gogeta's shirt quickly burned off. Gogeta crossed his arms across his face and soon there were 6 of himself.  
  
Gogeta 1 – Final Flash Gogeta 2 – Ka-me-ha-me-ha Gogeta 3 – Jubei K-me-ha-me-ha Gogeta 4 – Big Bang Gogeta 5 – Gallit Gun Gogeta 6 – Kaio-ken  
  
Gogeta 1/2/3/5 formed a square around Gotenks. Gogeta 4 floated above Gotenks, with his hands ready. Gogeta 6 flew into the sky and powered up.  
  
Gotenks: "What the hell is this?" Gogeta 1: "FINAL FLASH!!" Gogeta 2: "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!" Gogeta 3: "JUBEI-KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!" Gogeta 5: "GALLIT GUN!!" Gogeta 6: "KAIO-KEN!!"  
  
Gogeta 6 charged at Gotenks. The 4 beams kept Gotenks in place while slowly wearing him out. Gogeta 6 hit Gotenks in the head from above and knocked him into the ground. The 4 beams continued to force Gotenks into the ground.  
  
Gogeta 4: "BIG-BANG ATTACK!!!"  
  
Gogeta 6 flew into the air and slowly started to build up his power for a Spirit Bomb. Gogeta 1/2/3/5 released their beams and let them explode. Then they flew into Gogeta 6's spirit bomb making it half the size of the sun. The big bang exploded and Gogeta 4 then flew into the spirit bomb to make it even bigger. Gotenks had fallen into a hole in the ground because of the impact from all the attacks. He had finally climbed out.  
  
Gotenks: (Looks up at the Spirit Bomb) "Ouch...."  
  
The spirit bomb was launched at Gotenks and it exploded taking the Earth with it.  
  
THE END?  
  
Shu Just to clear a few things up for you. First of all, Bob didn't die from Vegeta's attack from Rage mode. He and all th eother evil in the world died when Gogeta Rage used his spirit bomb. And the earth couldn't have been destroyed because it is made up of Pure Energy. Gotenks also didn't get hurt because of the same reason. Goku eventually got oer the food dispenser because Bulma made him a smaller more portable version of it. Vegeta ended up perfecting the Rage form and eventually surpassed Goku. Goten and Trunks trained in their Gotenks Rage form everyday. They also perfected it but was no match for Geogeta Rage. They did however put the 'Flames of Hell' and 'Gogeta Combo' together to make an even stronger attack. And what of Pan and Bra? Well....  
  
Meanwhile in Bra's Bedroom  
  
Pan is laying in bed anked and Bra is on top of her, also naked. Bra kisses Pan and slowly runs her tongue over her neck.  
  
Pan: "Ahh... Bra.. go lower..." Bra: "Hai..."  
  
Shu I decided against the Lemon.. But I hope you like the ending anyway... I doubt I'd come out with a 'sequel'. I'm currently working on a different story on Don't expect it anytime soon though. In a few months just do a search for my author name 'Shusays' You'll find it.. BYEE!!!!! 


End file.
